Vehicle air bags are contained in an assembly which includes the air bag, a housing and an inflator. The assembly is then placed in a receptacle in the vehicle instrument panel or in the hub of the steering wheel for a frontal air bag, or in the seat or door panel for a side air bag.
One method of assembling the air bag assembly is to provide a housing having a rear opening. The air bag is folded and operatively attached to an inflator which is mounted on a support bracket. This subassembly is inserted through the opening into the housing, which is then closed with a panel that is heat-staked, ultrasonic-welded or riveted into place. The assembly is then ready for installation in a vehicle.
It is desirable to provide an air bag assembly that includes fewer parts and is much simpler to assemble.